Pride For Love
by MsMSummerSky07
Summary: DH. Draco is confused about his feelings towards Hermione. Hermione belives his pride makes it impossible for him to love anyone especially her. After a rough start will Draco wise up? will he prove her wrong? will love conquer all? Can Hermione love him?
1. The Crashing Persistence

-1 Pride For Love

Chapter 1

The Crashing Persistence

Draco POV

"Granger… I love you" I said it I finally said it. But it was at the worst time. "What?" she had a look of confusion on her face "What did you say to me?" I didn't know how she was really reacting. "I love you" I said but she stood there just staring at me, the rain falling all around us silencing our every word. After minuets went by I spoke "Granger, since third year I have developed feelings for you. But as much as I have tried to kill them I have only felt for you more. As hard as it is to admit I can not ignore these feelings any longer. I wish to know how you feel. These past months have been unbearable to be around you for I only felt confused by you, you have caused me pain. Which is why I' am asking you to accept me" no answer.

Hermione POV

Accept him? The nerve of him! How could he confess his longing "love" for me or as he said "feelings" and then stand there and say all that! Oh how unfortunate for him! I was confused yet I could feel a pang of anger. "Malfoy I.." I don't not know what to say it was all so confusing. We have been "bonding" these past months yes, since being head students and sharing a dorm required some kind of civility. But this wasn't right I do not hate Malfoy. Not anymore he has changed a bit… or so I thought. But this… these words… were not right. He does not speak love to me he only admits how confusing I' am, how unsure he is of me, for all I know he knows nothing about me nothing about love, he feels nothing for me. I could only tell him the truth "Malfoy I' am sorry for this pain I have caused you believe me it was unconsciously done." I stopped myself before I said what I was about to and looked at him. "What are you saying?" he asked confused, go figure. "Malfoy these past few months we have gotten closer, but you do not love me." "How can you say that have I not just told you?" "Maybe you have Malfoy but believe me when I say this it did not sound like it. Apparently all I' am to you is confusing. You say you have tried to kill these feelings you find it hard just to say you love me, if you ask me that does not sound like love. Your feelings are confusing I do not understand them therefore I cannot tell you how I feel about you….. No.. no I can. Draco Malfoy for the past seven years your attitude toward others who do not add up to your expectations, your ignorant demeanor, your harsh words toward others and me, your selfish disdain towards me is all I see in you. Yes, this past years I have gotten to know a bit of you but you never tried to know me." I paused again he spoke "Granger your words are senseless you cannot stand there and tell me what I do not feel "Malfoy that is exactly what you are doing to me" "Granger you must know after all you are the smartest damn witch of our age how can you be so dull?!" he was raising his voice, how dare he "Granger I have only tried to push these feelings away because they should not be there they should not exist." what? "because of who I' am? Is it because of my birth!" I yelled "Yes the unfortunate state of your birth yes that's why! Do you not see that if I love you and people knew we would be in trouble! We would be shunned! I would, of all people would be shunned! I' am in no position to shunned! I' am a pureblood. Fuck I' am a Malfoy for goodness sake!" he shouted at me through the rain. Yes this man felt nothing close to love for me. "Yes it shows. You are a Malfoy it shines through you. You are just like your father!" You know nothing!" "Yes I do believe it or not. Just because I' am muggelborn does not make you better than me. You are ashamed of me Malfoy. You and all your feelings are ashamed of me! You are ashamed of your feelings for me! You have no feelings for me! Your pride is to important to you. You cannot stand there and say that you love anybody especially me! You cannot even love yourself. Malfoy your selfish disdain towards others, your ignorance, your cold demeanor, your stupid disgust towards me and others compels me to never love a man like you!" I shouted that last part right in his face he was only a mere inches near me. I could feel his breath against mine. "So this is what you think of me?" "Yes" and with that he walked away. He just left. Not a word more or less. I sighed loudly as I saw him disappear. So much for the bond we had formed. There was no bond I tell myself. It was a lie. How could I have thought he had changed. Fuck was I. I was so exhausted. I felt all the energy taken out of me. I rested against the soaked tree trunk. This was horrible. I feel so horrible yet when I hear his words again of love towards me I could only sigh feeling my energy leave me. I feel to the wet ground just lying there looking towards the dark sky as the rain washed away my tears. It felt so right to be drenched with freezing autumn rain. I closed my eyes listening to the sounds of the rain.

………………………………...

Hey guys I have written a few Dramione stories these past few days and this idea just popped up in my head. Actually this first chapter kind of takes after a certain part in a movie. Does anyone know what movie this scene seems similar to? Haha anyways I think I'll continue this story I like where it's going and the next chapter should be up later or tomorrow. So keep checking in! Please tell me what you think!


	2. Girl Talk and Realizations

-1 Chapter Two

Girl Talk and Realizations

The next few weeks went by uneventful. Nothing seemed to spike my curiosity. Not even reading, big shocker I know. It was a Friday evening and I was sitting on my bed listening to music and reading.

"_How many times do I have to say  
To get away-get gone  
Flip your shit past another lasses  
Humble dwelling  
You got your game, made your shot, and you got away  
With a lot, but I'm not turned-on _

I could only sit there. Reading the same sentence over and over again. I had not spoken hardly one word to Malfoy. It had been almost five weeks now since our little "love session" It was so far from that. I still had not gotten over his words, or how ignorant he really was, at times I would remind myself I was also harsh but it was the truth. It made me even more angrier when he tried to prove me wrong, when he told me my words were fucking "senseless" fuck him he doesn't know how he is.

_  
"So put away that meat you're selling  
Cuz I do know what's good for me-  
And I've done what I could for you  
But you're not benefiting, and yet I'm sitting  
Singing again, sing, sing again_

This is how it's been for the past weeks. All I've done is complain, cry, scream, yell, throw things around my room, and put myself down. And I hated myself for it.

_  
"How can I deal with this, if he won't get with this  
M'I gonna heal from this; he won't admit to it  
Nothing to figure out; I gotta get him out  
It's time the truth was out that he don't give a   
Shit about me  
How many times can it escalate  
Till it elevates to a place I can't breathe? _

"What an idiot" I whispered, and with that I closed my book as I heard a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in" I said dully. It was Ginny. Just the person I really needed to speak to. "Hey Mione!" she said cheerfully with a small smile spread on her face. "Hey Gins" I said sweetly, yet I'm sure she could see right through it, she was good at doing that especially with me. "Okay Mione what's the matter? This past month you have been looking so gloomy, depressed even. "What happened?" This was good I needed to tell someone. "Ginny you know Malfoy right?" "Yes of course I know him what about him?" I paused a bit "Ginny promise me you will not tell anyone else especially not Harry and especially not Ron!" "Sure I promise. Now what's up?" "Well you know how Malfoy and I have gotten more civil with each other this past year right?" "Yes" "Well… a few weeks ago he came to me during my walk outside. It started to rain and I was heading back to the castle when he appeared out of no where and then…" I paused and looked a Gin she gave me a reassuring nod "He told me he loved me!" "He loved you? He said he loved you!" she practically yelled. "Shh yes he did" "Well! Well what did you tell him!?" "I didn't know how to respond, I do not feel that way for him. He told me how he felt and I listened. He said since third year he had feelings for me, confusing feelings. He said he's tried to kill the feelings, he was ashamed of them. After listening to his ranting about how I was confusing and how he tried to ignore these feeling he told me that our growing bond we had created over the past year was doing us good and how I had caused him so much pain! That arrogant Jerk!" I practically yelled that last few parts "Oh Hermione! How could he say he loves you and then say all those things!? That prick! Well what did you say to him!?" she said rather excitedly. "I told him everything I felt towards him. I don't hate him not anymore but I told him how I hated his selfish disdain towards others, and his disgusting behavior towards me and me friends. And then he said my words were senseless! He said shit about how I was the smartest witch of our age and how I couldn't possibly see his love! He practically called me stupid! I told him he did not love me, but he still tried to convince me. Then that's when I snapped, told him how disgusting he made me feel at times, how selfish and arrogant his feelings were, as much as I can tell he has no feelings for me, nobody, how could he even know love! Hah he cannot even speak of it without sounding disgusted and ashamed. I told him was ashamed of any feeling for me, and he held no feelings for me. I then told him I could not compel myself to ever love a man like him" I said harshly. "and then he said "is this what you think of me?" in a rather disappointed and angry way." "O my god then what!?" "Then he left he just walked away I just stood there in the rain soaked and confused and fuming mad"._  
_

"_And I must decide, if you must deride  
That I'm much obliged to up and go  
I'll idealize, then realize that it's no  
Sacrifice, because the price is paid, and  
There's nothing left to grieve  
Fuckin go-  
Cuz I've done what I could for you, and I do know what's  
Good for me and I'm not benefiting, instead  
I'm sitting singing again, singing again, singing again,  
Sing, sing, sing again _

"Hermione I don't even know what to say!" "He was so confusing that I couldn't bear to even think about him, and now I don't know what to do, lately I've just tried to ignore his painful words but I don't know I don't think we can pick back up on that bond we had. It's done" I sighed "I nerve of that idiot. If I know anything about words of love I can tell you that those definitely were not any! I think Hermione that he is just confused, maybe he's just losing his mind. To think a man loves a woman for almost five years and then finally tells her in that kind of way! Horrible! Did he say why he was ashamed?" "Yes he said because of my birth, my unfortunate state of birth, my blood. He said people would shun him, after all purebloods are not meant to fall in love with mud bloods" "Ha! Typical Malfoy always hiding behind his blood and his pride that his excuse for everything it seems!" Sighing again I looked away from Ginny and out the window then she spoke "Hey Hermione after what you told me he doesn't love you. Maybe he thinks he has felt feelings for you since gosh third year! But he doesn't know what he wants. He just doesn't know. Therefore I don't think it would be safe to be near him for a while." "Maybe your Gin maybe your right but I don't know I don't want to talk about it anymore" "You Know graduation is coming up in only a few weeks! How about we have a pre celebration tomorrow after Hogsmede? We can go shopping or something in London!" "That sounds great Gins but how would we get to muggel London and back?" "Hey they don't give us apparition licenses for nothing now do they?" "Yes Gins they sure don't!" I smiled this girls night out would definitely do me some good. I Haven't been outside in weeks. "Right then it's settled we go shopping tomorrow night I'll come by and pick you up okay!?" "Great! See you then!" "Yup" and with that she disappeared. Huh I think I need to get over this Malfoy thing, she may be right he doesn't know what he feels for me. So I looked to the clock. 11 p.m. Gee did we talk for that long? I finally noticed the song was ending and with a swish of wand the lights went out and fell into a deep much needed peaceful slumber. _  
_

"_How can I deal with this, if he won't get with this  
M'I gonna heal from this; he won't admit to it  
Nothing to figure out; I gotta get him out  
It's time the truth was out that he don't give a   
Shit about me"_

………………………………...

So okay there's chapter two. The song is "Get Gone" by Fiona Apple. Throughout this story you may notice that various songs are spread out around. Usually I choose songs for the characters that depicts how their feeling at the time. So chapter 3 will probably be up tonight or tomorrow. Ta Ta!_  
_


	3. Grow Up and Realizing Your Faults

-1 Chapter 3

Grow Up and Realizing Your Faults

It's been over a month since I've talked to her. We have both been avoiding each other as much as we can, but I have to admit I only avoid her to keep her safe. Everyday without her is another day wasted. I feel like such an idiot. I do love her so much. I've loved her for so long yet I still feel confused about her. I know that what I had said to her wasn't exactly what I meant, but I will not admit that in front of her or anybody else. To think that a Malfoy go back on his own statements would not look good for me. I still don't understand fully why she rejected me the way that she did telling me off on all my so called faults, calling me out on how unbearable she thinks I' am. It was enough to make me want to yell at her scream insults towards her on how she practically humiliated me. But I wouldn't no I would not do such a thing. _You could always try again? _What? _You heard me. _Great now I'm talking to myself! I'll just have to get my mind off of her. There was a knock at my bedroom door. "Come In" I answered glumly. In walked Blaise Zibbini.

"What's up?" he asked calmly.

"Nothing" I said dully.

"What's the matter?" he asked me curiously

"Nothing" I said still glumly "Is that so?" he said in a smooth yet sarcastic tone

"Yes that's so".

"So what do you want? Anything new with you?" I asked him rather dully and uninterested

"Actually that's why I'm here. I've just got news from my mother that apparently I' am already engaged." what?

"What? Engaged? Since when?"

"Apparently since a few months after I was born!"

"Oh. To whom? Do I know her?"

"Well actually yeah. Yes you do she's a year under us. It's Ginny Weasley." "Weasley? Red head Weasley? Ron Weasley's younger sister?!"

"Yes that's her so you do know her!"

"Bloody hell yes I know her she's best friends with Granger"

"Yes."

"Are you upset?" I asked looking to Blasie

"No" no why wouldn't he be? This was Weasley! The blood traitor!

"But why? she's a blood traitor! You have no problem with this!?"

"No why would I?"

"Because she's friends with Granger the mud blood!"

"Listen Draco believe it or not I do like her! You know blood doesn't matter to me anymore nor should it to you! Your eighteen Draco grow up! I would think that since your pretty much a man you could make your own choices!" how dare he why is everyone ranting on me?

"Listen Blaise I do make my own choices I don't let anyone tell me what to do especially not you!"

"Right. Just like you don't let your father still make your won choices for you?" that hit me hard "Do not say that you know I don't let him"

"Oh but you do Draco you do"

"Oh and like you still don't get bossed around by your father. You will become a future death eater because of your father!"

"No Draco I won't! Because I unlike you do not follow Voldermort and his ideas nor do I wish to follow my own fathers! Now I' am happy to be marrying Ginny as much as you can't believe it, it doesn't matter. Maybe you'll be able to look past your fears and pride to actually lead your own life and find someone special that would accept you even if she is muggel born or not it shouldn't matter!" he yelled that last part. Everything he just said sounded similar to Hermione's words. I needed time to think. Everything was just so confusing first I get rejected and now I find out my friends has lied to me for all these years? What next?

"I need some time to think" I said lowly and with that he disappeared. Maybe she's right, maybe he's right! I laughed "I' am to prideful" I said allowed only half admitting to myself, there I admitted it, but it was to late.


End file.
